finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Icicle Inn
Icicle Inn (アイシクルロッジ Aishikuru Rojji) is a town in Final Fantasy VII. It is located on the frozen area of the Northern Continent. To the north is the Great Glacier, and to the south is Modeoheim (only appears in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-). Called "Icicle Lodge" in the Japanese version of the game. The town functions as a resort because it snows year-round. The constant cold temperatures are not due to the location of the town, which is somewhat polar, but actually because of the town's proximity to the Northern Crater, where the planet uses a large amount of Mako to try to heal itself. The snowboarding mini-game here was made into a full game of its own with the mobile phone game, Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding. Storyline Aeris's Birth For a time, Professor Gast and Ifalna, an Ancient, lived in the town to hide from Shin-Ra. There, Ifalna told her husband about the Cetra and their ways. She also clears up that Jenova was not an Ancient, but the calamity that destroyed their race. Together they have a daughter, Aeris. Their time together is cut short when Professor Hojo leads a Shin-Ra force to capture both of them. SOLDIERs Missing In Episode 7 of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, two SOLDIERs Essai and Sebastian are kidnapped by AVALANCHE. The missing SOLDIERs worry President Shinra, and so Verdot orders two player Turks to find out what happened. The Turks make their way to an AVALANCHE base, where Fuhito is waiting. He orders one of his Ravens named Tears after the Turks. The Turks manage to find and rescue the SOLDIERs from capsules where the Ravens are being produced. As the Turks try to leave, Tears appears and attacks. Though the Turks beat him several times, Tears keeps on getting up. Fuhito personally appears to the player, and kill Tears because he is too weak. He then turns his gun on the player Turks, who have to fight him. When things seem worst, they are rescued by the appearance of a third player Turk, who daringly drives a truck through the wall and gets them out of there. The next Episode, President Shinra orders in a SOLDIER 1st Class, Zack Fair to help destroy the AVALANCHE base, with help from the Turks. During the mission, Essai and Sebastian are separated from the player Turk and Zack. Kainyuu, another Raven easily captures Essai and Sebastian. Zack and the player Turk rush into the AVALANCHE base and try to rescue Essai and Sebastian. Along the way, Zack easily kills Kainyuu. However, they are too far gone in the transformation into Ravens and must be defeated. The SOLDIERs die in Zack's arms. Fuhito and all the important AVALANCHE materials have already been evacuated, so he blows the base up to cover his tracks. The Party Passes Through Many years later, Cloud Strife and what remains of his party pass through Icicle Inn while chasing after Sephiroth. The party explores the town, and finds Professor Gast's video research of his work with Ifalna in a basement in the town. They find that they cannot reach Sephiroth in the Northern Crater without Snowboards. One is found with a boy who broke his leg playing with it. Just before the party leaves, Elena from the Turks appears, and shouts at them for killing Tseng (though this may have been a translation error, for Tseng appears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children alive). After a short fist-fight, the party snowboards down to the Great Glacier. Items Found *Glacier Map *Hero Drink *Vaccine *X-Potion *Turbo Ether *Snowboard (required item) Shops |} Category:Final Fantasy VII locations Category:Towns